Forever
by Herrin Kiki
Summary: Continuation of my one shot, 'Our Solemn Hour'. Rating may change later on in the story. Starts in modern England. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: Hello all! Well, this is a continuation of my one shot 'Our Solemn Hour'. Though, I think this fic can be read even if you haven't read it, but I would like it if you did. Just so you know where this story is starting from, you know? Well…I think that's all I need to put here. Remember to review! That's what motivates me to keep writing! Thank you! ^____^**

Forever.

Damn, Sebastian was right when he meant that I would be his. Forever.

I mean, I had had my doubts about what he meant by that. I thought that he was just going to live until it really was my time to die. But after a few years and I hadn't grown or changed in anyway…Other than I had two blue eyes instead of one…I finally understood what he meant. I really would be here. _Forever. _

Not that I'm complaining.

The beginning of my new found immortality had been rough. I'm not joking about that either. Oh, you're probably thinking. 'Aww…The spoiled brat is probably going without a few things, but he should just get over it and get on with life.' No. I mean I had to run for my life for the first few years. _On my own._

For one reason, I was convicted with murdering the queen. Lovely, isn't it? I think so. Bloody angel lover… Ahem…Anyway. The other was the charge of selling drugs from when Lau covered them with the Phantomhive candy wrappers. Traitor… I don't think life could get any better! Actually now that I think about it, I can't even remember what drug that was either. So, while Sebastian was working things out, like getting the burned, again, mansion back up and trying to clear the Phantomhive name by claiming that I had died, I was under protection of the Undertaken. I'm not even going to dwell on how that experience had been. Though I will say that the moment Sebastian came into my sights again, I was clinging to him like an over possessive small child would and I think he was enjoying that.

For a year or so, Sebastian and I had stay in the, surprisingly, still standing town house. Luckily, the side of town the home had been on wasn't affected by the fire. By the time the manor had been rebuilt, along with the Phantomhive title, England was back onto its feet and was once again thriving. Which meant I would be able to rebuild my empire. However, as Sebastian explained to me later, I wouldn't be able to rebuild it like I would've wanted since I was claimed dead….He even had the Death Certificate to prove it…Which, to his amusement, he had framed and hung in my office. Bastard.

Well, enough with the past, how about I get on with what happened later on? Sebastian and I stayed in Phantomhive manor through out time. I watched as England changed, for the better and for the worse, though there will be time periods that I wished I had not lived through. Take the 70's for instance. Bloody hippies. Sebastian, curse him, had actually tired dressing me in that cursed tie-dye that seemed to be so popular, but I reprimanded him with a firm smack across the face.

Bad idea.

Thanks to that smack, I was twirled around and pressed painfully into the closest wall. There was a twisted smirk on that pale face as I reminded that I 'was no longer in control of him' and how he 'could easily snap every bone in my lithe body with a flick of his finger'. Let's just say that I never laid hand on that demon again due to the fear of my life, but I never told him that, I even lied to him when he asked about it one day when he was button up my sleep shirt; one of the few things I kept from the 1800's. I was rewarded with a sigh and a flick to the nose.

"You can't lie to me, Ciel, just like how I can't lie to you." He said before he pulled me toward his body, picked me up, and placed me in my bed….Or rather…_Our_ bed before crawling over on the other side. Yes, yes. I know. I, Ciel Phantomhive, am sharing a bed with Sebastian. But what can I say? I love sleeping with him, in both senses of the word. Despite how he says he doesn't need sleep, I still awake every morning to his _sleeping _ features, though I feign sleep whenever he starts to stir, which, thankfully, he hasn't caught on to me doing yet. I think.

Now, in the present day, the Phuntom products are thriving here in England and are still continuing to provide me with millions upon millions in wealth. Which has, and still is, letting me live a life of luxury. But, I do think I miss ordering my servants, which I no longer have, around. I do love Sebastian, don't get me wrong, but I also love giving him orders. Although…I don't think I would like to repeat what had happened that night with the slap if I did, so I'll just keep my orders as questions starting with 'Will you' and ending with 'please?'

You know, I think my most favorite thing to come form this modern era would have to be the blue little rectangle that's called…wait…what is it? Oh yes, an iPod. It can hold all this music and I can listen to it whenever I wish to and no one can do a thing about it! It's great. Sebastian nagging too much about how I shouldn't be eating so much sugar? Just turn the volume up. He hates it when I do that; he turns on his heel and leaves in a huff. I love it. That little piece of technology can make that normally cool and collected man loose his temper. I think he's even brought up how I love it more than him….Once again, this thing is amazing.

Speaking of amazing, ever seen a demon in leather other than when he's all scary like? I have. It is the most **amazing **thing I have ever seen in my long life. Heh, Sebastian in leather pants. My~ I still get the chills thinking about it. He knows it too, I think that's why whenever I'm in a foul mood he walks in with a slice of cake and with those pants on his legs….I'll have to look into that more.

Oh yes, I know that I'm going to enjoy this modern era. I know that there will be lots of fin things ahead. Now to only thing of how I'm going to use them to my advantage.


	2. Evermore

**Authors Note: Hello all~! Thank you for the reviews for the last chapter and for the story alerts! I hope this chapter meets up to what the first one was. Oh, and if you have any ideas on what you would like to see, please let me know in a review. Those ideas just might be what keeps this story going even when I'm blank. Thanks again! ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Remember when I said that I knew I would enjoy this modern era? Yeah. I don't think that I do anymore. I bet you're wondering 'why?' Well, I'll tell you why. Remember those leather pants that I said that I loved so much? Yes? Well…They _ripped. _I have no idea how that happened, but all I remembered was watching Sebastian get dressed in the morning then seeing red silk through a hold about the size of my thumb nail. Sebastian tried to calm me down when I starting throwing a fit about it, but it took me _hours_ to calm myself. Those were my favorite pants. And I refused to have him buy another pair. I tried to explain that they just wouldn't be the same. But the fool wouldn't listen and just got another pair while he was out getting some things that we needed.

_Have you ever loved someone so much you'd give an arm for?_

_Not the expression, no, literally give an arm for._

_When they know they're your heart and you know you were their armor._

_And you will destroy anyone who would try to har-_

"Hello?" I answered when the familiar sound of my cellular phone came to my ears. My voice was a bit irritated as I spoke; I had just finished off about five full sized stacks of paperwork when Sebastian had called me wanting to know what I wanted him to get for dinner. I swiveled in my black leather chair, in case you haven't noticed; I have a leather fetish. "Hmm….Can I have something sweet?" I ask with a smirk, I knew that that question would irk _my_ demon. "Tch…Fine. I don't care what you get." I snapped before I hung the phone up so I could pout. Not convinced that I'm still a kid at first? Well you should be by now.

While I waited for Sebastian to return, I picked my iPod up from out of a drawer and stuck the black ear phones into my ears. Converse clad feet touched the ground as I stood up from my chair and the red shirt I was wearing fell back down to its proper place below my hips. Oh how I couldn't believe I was comfortable in those tight, stiff Victorian clothes. I think I prefer my skinny jeans and my t-shirts over those. I think Sebastian does too; I mean, those butler clothes he used to wear looked uncomfortable like you have no idea, though I will say that he looked good in them. Just as how I do now, he wears more modern clothes.

Although the leather pants with always be my most favorite piece in his attire, I have to say that he looks good in skinny jeans as well. Hell, he looks good enough to put any respectable model to shame. And I've been told that I could too. However, I feel like Sebastian would even top me in that subject.

I'm getting off topic here for a moment, but I need to say this. Grell is still around. In fact, he broke into the manor when he had heard word of that Sebastian, _my_ Sebastian, was still on earth. Just like how he was in the 1800's, he had that long red hair and that creepy smile. As it turns out, Shinigamis' live forever like demons and immortalized human's do.

Great! Absolute joy! Not only do I have to put up with Grell for the rest of eternity, but I also have to live with the threat that he might take **my** demon away from me.

"When I see your smile, tears roll down my face, I can't replace. And now that I'm strong I have figured out how this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul and I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one." The smooth tone that was my singing voice passed through my lips as I walked through the halls of the manor I've lived in for all this time. You know…Even though they did cause Sebastian a lot of problems, and they disturbed me while I worked, I miss Meirin, Finny, Bard and Tanaka. They we're the only ones that really kept this place alive. I can still hear Meirin tripping and causing a crash and Finny laughing outside like he was happy to be alive, also, I still remember all the explosions Bard used to cause in the kitchen. A melancholy smile came to my lips then, I really do miss them, it was as if they were some sort of family. As I thought this, I never noticed the few tears that had decided to slide down my cheeks until I saw, or rather, felt someone wipe them away and gently tug the ear buds out of my ears.

"Did you miss me too much, my lord?" That silky voice said a smile on his features. I shook my head and moved away from him, embarrassed that I had let my inner barricades fall and not notice.

"Of course not!" I snap and turn my head away, trying to act like I was still mad at him for not letting me have something sweet. "I could never miss you _too_ much…" I add while I cross my arms over my chest.

_Take a look at my life; all black._

_Take a look at my clothes; all black._

_Like Johnny Cash: all black_

_Like the Rolling Stones wanna paint it black._

_Like the night that we made: all black_

_Like the color of your dress: all black._

_Like the seats in my Cadillac._

_I used to see red now it's just all black._

The faint sound of my iPod still playing reached my ears and my face flushed a light pink. The demon quirked a brow when he heard my music before he put one of the earphones up to his ears.

"Hmm…I like your choice in music…It fits a lot of things…Does it not?" Sebastian asked as a smile crawled up his face like a pure white centipede. I just continued to pout and snatched my music away from him, holding the pause button until it finally shut down.

"I have no idea what you're talking about..." I murmured and closed my pure blue eyes. He chuckled softly then with a softer smile he reached out to cup my cheek in one pale hand.

"I'm not making fun of you, my lord; I was just making a comment." The demon whispered before he stood back up to his full height. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he had really meant what he had just said.

Oh how I wanted to slap him, I just had an over powering urge to. But at the last moment I remembered begin painfully pressed up to a wall and reminded to not do things like that him. So, I just stuffed my hands and iPod into my pocket before I turned on my heal to head out into parlor so I could…I don't know…I would figure that out when I got there I guess…

====-------------------------------------================-------------------==========

Yeah, if you can guess all the songs, and the artists, that was used in this chapter, I will love you forever and give you a virtual cookie!


	3. Eternity

**Authors Note: Sorry for taking so long to put this up, but I couldn't really think of anything to write about. Oh, and thank you all for the story alerts and the favorites! Also, if you all wouldn't mind, I would greatly appreciate it if you all would give me ideas. Ideas make posting easier!!**

Once I arrived in the parlor, I got this sudden urge to just be…depressed… Have you ever gotten a feeling like that? It's sort of like, I just want to be alone but then again I want to go on a killing spree of some sort. I think Sebastian called them my 'emo' moments. In fact, he enjoys calling me his 'emo child'…Ahem, I digress.

So, while my 'emo' moment was starting to form, I plop my lithe form onto the couch so that I could stretch my body out. I mean, hey, why not be relaxed while your potential 'emo moment' is developing? When I am finally finished with getting myself comfortable, I bust out my still running Ipod and was about to return the ear buds to their rightful spot in my ears, but right before I can, I hear a voice. "My, you sure do seem comfortable, my lord…" That bastard. Can't he see I'm trying to be emo!?

"Sebastian, shut the hell up and go away." I command, the tone in my voice letting on to what sort of mood I'm currently in. I can almost _hear_ the smirk in his voice.

"Oh? And what makes you think I'm going to listen to you, my dearest earl?" He coos, kneeling down by the couch….by my head. That's another thing I can hear…The sound of leather being stretched as he kneeled. He knows just how to push my buttons, doesn't he? The bloody git. Unfortunately, I don't have a reply to his coo, so I just put the ear buds in my ears with the hope he'll leave me alone.

But _no. _Today much be torture the earl day! Lovely. The bastard of mine just looms over me now, after he pulled out my beloved ear buds, somehow straddling my waist without me noticing. "Hmm? What's wrong? I'm wearing leather. Aren't you…" He leans down then, his lips at my ear. "Happy?" That evil smirk never left his face.

Oh god.

Hot breath.

Cool hands.

The sounds of clothing hitting the rug by the couch.

Airy moans.

Can't breathe.

Oh _god. _

The look on his face is a few things shy of a content kitten as we lay, still on the couch, I am curled up on his chest by now…I have no idea how that happened either…Stupid Sebastian and his freaky demonic powers…

"I hate you…" I mutter, but the content undertone in my voice gives away that I really don't and he is the only one that can hear it. We both know that.

"I know, and you know that I _hate _you too, right?" Sebastian says back, the arms around my waist tightening a bit. All I could do is sigh before I give him my reply. Which is a lazy nod…I'm too tired, and content, to do anything else now.

"Sleep, Ciel, it might help…Besides, dinner isn't until a few hours anyway…And we can eat later if you're still not awake by then." He whispered soothingly into my ear. Once again, all I could do is nod as he pulled a throw blanket over our cooling bodies. Right before I fell into my own little dreamland. I felt those lips on my ear again, a whisper coming out.

"I love you, Ciel, so much."

When I awoke, I was alone on the couch; the blanket dangerously low on my slightly bruised hips.

"Nnn…Sebastian?" I groan, looking for some sign of said demon. When I received no reply, I notice that the only missing from the pile of clothes on the floor is his pants. His _leather _pants. Lords I love those pants, even if they aren't the originals. Ever so slowly, I lean over the couch to retrieve my shirt, but end up grabbing his. Since, I was too lazy to lean over again, I just slip the black button up shirt over my head, sighing when I notice that it's almost as long as my night shirt, except the sleeve on this are much much longer.

Soon, I exit my spot from the couch without even bothering to get dressed again; Sebastian's shirt will work for the time being. I enter the kitchen, seeing as how that is more than likely would be, but when I don't see him, I tip my head to the side a bit, my ruffled up hair falling to the side as well as I tried to think of where that demon would be. Okay... So... He's half naked and he's not in the kitchen…he couldn't be outside...Even Sebastian had enough decency not to do that. He probably wasn't in the bathroom or in the bedroom, seeing as how he wouldn't leave me sleeping on the couch to go to our room. I was finally pulled out of train of though when arms wrapped around my waist and those sinful lips were pressed against my neck, his words murmured against my neck.

"And what, my dear emo child, are you doing standing in the middle of the kitchen looking as if you are pondering on the meaning of life?" He asked as he slid his hands up my clothed abdomen. He was trying to tick me off…I just knew he was. "Should I be concerned for you?" He added with a smirk against my skin, his teeth starting to worry the spot; which made my legs feel like Jell-O. Damn. Couldn't he keep his sex-drive in until later?! Obviously not…

"I don't think I should have to explain myself to you. If I want to stand in the kitchen of my home, I can and I shouldn't be questioned about it." I snap at his question. That rewarded me with a bite and sharp nails digging into my side.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, I thought you would've learned not to be so demanding of me…Especially now that I do not have to listen to you unless I want to." He chided onto my skin, one of those pale hands going down and starting to slide up the shirt I was wearing.

Next thing I knew, I woke up the next morning curled into Sebastian's side, in our room with red marks on my back from the kitchen counter. Which make me have to stay in bed due to how much they, and my hips, hurt. Though, I guess I can't really complain, I mean. I did bring it onto my self. I think. At least I know that Sebastian feels a bit bad and caters to my every whim. Almost.


	4. Everlasting

**Authors Note: Hello! I hope everyone had a pleasant Halloween weekend. I've been trying to come up with something to post, but I've been really sick lately so that's been quite hard. Thank you all for the Story alerts, but I would love love love some more reviews~!**

As much as I love sweet things, I think there is one day of the year that I absolutely _despise_. Can you guess what it is? No? Well, I'll give you a hint then. It's the only day of the year that candy is freely given out to little snot nose brats banging on peoples doors. Got it? Good. It's Halloween! Lovely. The sarcasm was intended incase you didn't notice.

Don't get me wrong, I've enjoyed Halloween over the years but it seems that every year the costumes that Sebastian forces me into get more and more revealing. For instance this year he _politely asked_ me to dress up as Alice in Wonderland. However, this wasn't your normal case of an Alice costume. You know, with the blue dress and all that…Don't ask how I know that… It was different. WAY different. The top of the dress was in a strapless, peasant top form, the part that would've housed a woman's breasts in a white fabric while the bottom part turned into a corset that started in a sky blue and faded out into a dark black when it came to the skirt…that barely covered my thighs. What made it worse was that I was wearing a black petticoat under the dress which made it puff out in a wide circle around me. I swear I wouldn't be able to bend over without anyone seeing my under garments.

"You're expecting me to go out in this?!" I asked, trying to keep the shill tone out of my voice as I stared at myself in the full length mirror while trying to avoid his hungry gaze.

"No, my lord, I would _never _want to share this sight with anyone. This is for my pleasure and my pleasure alone. I have something else for you to get your candy in." Sebastian cooed into my ear before he kneeled down to fix the ties that quite literally held the dress together and not falling off my petite body. But I knew that's not all he was down there for. Then I felt the smooth feel of his hands starting to slide up the bare part of my legs. Every thing from the knees down was covered in black and white striped stockings, my feet covered in black high heeled shoes.

Something about the touches made me snap. Not in a good way either. I whirled around in a split second, moving away from him just as a hurt look came to my features. Why you may ask? Because, I know this sounds something a woman might say but, it seemed that all my demon was using me for lately was sex. He wasn't really cuddling me like he used to, or showing me simple affections like having our hands brush when he's handing me something. I miss that… I don't want to be used…I know the pain of being used like that; I don't want to experience that again.

"My lord?" He question's tipping his head to the side a bit while a look of utter confusion came to his face. "May I inquire as to why you are backing away from me? You do not normally back away when I give you affections such as these…" He asked as he moved closer to me.

I started to back away. My eyes were starting to burn. I knew that if I didn't get out of there quick the memories would haunt me to the point of having me break down in front of Sebastian and I had way too much pride to do that. Hopefully. "Just stop coming closer…I don't want you touching me..." I whispered, sliding down to a sitting position when my back hit a wall.

The demon smirked and kneeled down before me, moving his hands down to take my wrists and pin them above my head to the wall. I had no way out. "But what if I want to touch you? You have never stopped me before." He stated with that curious tone as he took both of my wrists into one hand while the other started to slide under the dress.

A cry left my lips before I even had time to stop it; the tears now freely running down my cheeks despite how much I didn't want them to. Those memories and my sudden realization crashing down onto me was too much to handle.

"Stop!"

Once that word came out of my mouth, Sebastian was off of me with a good distance in-between us. There was a look of both surprise and guilt at what he had done, but he had his usual mask over those emotions, but I thankfully knew him well enough to see through it. "Ciel…I did not mean to harm you or anything..." He whispers, still kneeling down.

The hands that were once pinned slid down the wall to lie limply at my sides before they wrapped around my knees as I curled in on myself. "Just…Don't say another word…I know I'm being used… but please stop for now." There was that word. It was something that I almost **never** use. 'Please'. It was a word of weakness and I was not weak. But…in certain cases, like now, it really was the only thing that could make Sebastian stop in whatever he was doing.

Sebastian listened to what I had said and didn't say another word. However, he did move over to me, whisking me up into his arms. Seeing as how I had grown used to being held like this, I didn't fight him, instead I buried my face into his chest and clutched onto his black hoodie as if it were a life line.

We stayed that way for what seemed like an eternity. My crying had stopped but the pain of both my memories and the thought that the only reason I was alive today was for Sebastian to have some sort of toy. Hell, if he wanted a toy so bad, why couldn't he of just gone with Grell? I'm sure that said male would have been more than happy to do what I am doing now. "Why do you think that?" Came a whisper. I knew what he was talking about but I didn't give him an answer yet. Key word: Yet.

"Because all you use me for anymore is to fulfill you're lustful urges…I don't like being used…I've been used too much in life already." I finally whisper back after a while, not daring to look up to him. I knew I was right.

Then he did something I would've never expected.

He laughed.

That asshole laughed!

"I'm not using you for anything, my lord, I am a demon. You understand that, correct?" He asked. I nodded. "Alright, then I hope you understand that I don't give affection like humans do. In fact, despite me being a demon, I never really sexed someone up in Hell unless I really needed to or I needed to relieve stress because I don't like the smell that comes with doing activities such as that." He paused to take a breath and to gather his thoughts. "But with you, I can bare that smell for I actually like it when it comes from you, and me pinning you up to a wall like that is my way of showing you affection… I apologize if it is not what you wanted, but I'm not that…experienced in human affection habits despite how long I've been here with you."

Wow.

That was the most I've ever heard Sebastian say to me in one sitting.

I'm impressed.

"But you used to cuddle me all the time…" I murmured, finally looking up to him. Blue met red. Red had a loving look in them while blue threatened to be over taken by tears again.

"Like how I am now?" He asked me, pulling closer to his body. His _warm _body. "I love you Ciel, otherwise I would have just devoured your soul like I have with the many masters before you." How can he say those words so freely? We've been together for hundreds of years, but I still have trouble with saying them. So, I murmur something that vaguely resembled the words 'I love you too' and just cuddled into his chest more. Maybe if I take a nap everything will be better when I wake up.


	5. Ceaselessly

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews~! They all made me really happy! Once again, I would love to hear some of your guy's ideas. They help me crank out more chapters. I sound like a broken record, but I can't help it. :) **

**Also, I apologize for the short length of this chapter. **

* * *

Remember when I said that 'maybe if I take a nap everything will get better'? Yeah, that didn't work out too well. Would you like to know why? I bet you do.

Okay, so, I slept for the rest of that day and sometime into the night. I was so damn content that it wasn't even funny. I swear, nothing could wake me up! In fact, nothing did. I woke up on my own sometime in the late evening, about eleven o'clock or so only to fins that I was in bed…. Alone… and completely nude. And who dares to leave me in this treacherous condition? Sebastian. Sebastian is the bloody git who dared to strip me out of my horrid 'costume', and what I learned later, bathed me then put me back into the bed without so much as dressing me! What that hell, you may say, I did. Not even a moment later, my 'lover' had waltzed into the room in nothing but loose fitting black sweat bottoms. Oh dear, I could just say that he was surprised at the furious expression on my pale face.

"Why, hello there my lord." The demon cooed out with that trademarked smirk of his, walking over to the bed before lying himself on it.

I couldn't say anything I was so damned mad.

For a moment I just stared at him, the fury making my crystal blue eyes light up. Not in a good way, mind you. "Why in the Hell am I naked?!" He finally snapped as I sat up pulled the silky bed sheet up around my body. What I didn't expect was that the sheet sank against my body, the moonlight streaming into the room and that both these elements together gave my body both a feminine and alluring shape to it.

Sebastian smirked. The look he had in his said showed that he would've liked to ravish me right then and there, but considering my little breakdown earlier, he didn't try to. He just sighed, pulled me back down to the bed and cuddled me to his chest with his arms wrapped around me. "Forgive me, but after I had bathed you and carried you back into here you seemed as though you would awake so I just tucked you into bed without dressing you out of fear of waking you." He stated in a quiet voice. One pale hand stroked up and down my back in a soothing manner while its twin moved up to tangle in my blue black hair.

A sigh left my lips then, all my anger had instantly left me the moment he touched me in a way that wasn't meant to 'put me in the mood'. "Sebastian?" I murmured with a yawn; I was feeling extremely tired again despite having slept all day. Maybe I was coming down with an ailment of some kind. Better bring it up to Sebastian later… Much later.

I received a hum and a kiss to the top of my head for a reply. A moment passed before I continued. "


	6. Eternally

**Well, I just now realize that something happened to the last chapter where the last parts just disappeared. I apologize for that. All that was there was Ciel saying 'never mind' and going to sleep. You're not missing much. Also, I'm sorry for the wait. I've been busy with finals and all and I've been in the hospital so… Yeah. ^^**

Morning came fast and I awoke, as I did every morning, to Sebastian's sleeping face. Heh and he says he doesn't sleep. Please. His eyes were closed and his lips were parted just a bit, his breathing coming slow and easy. He was, dare I say it, angelic looking.

"Sebastian..." I cooed as I leaned up to press my lips to his. I knew that this would probably blow my cover of him not knowing that I always woke up before he did. Oh well, I wanted to be affectionate for once.

The demon didn't awake from my small affections. Oh well. I then slowly moved myself to where I was lying on top of him but I was also straddling his hips. "Sebastian..." I cooed again but this time, my lips blazed a trail from his chin, to his jaw, then to his neck. My teeth then started to gently worry a spot. I finally received a response from my sleeping lover.

"Ciel..." He murmured in a sleepy voice, those devilishly skilled hands coming up to rest on my hips. Sebastian seemed to still be in a half asleep. Then, those red eyes that I'd come to love opened up. This would've been the perfect moment, but then that infuriating smirk came to his lips. By the look in his eyes, he found this to be funny…

Dammit!

He always has to ruin the freaking moment!

A scarlet color came to my cheeks then. Damn him. My morning was off to such a good start too.

Those hands that were on my hips, my _bare_ hips, started to travel up my sides. But then, something flickered in those eyes and the hands immediately dropped. Wow... This was a first. Sure... I had had my break downs like the other day before, but never has Sebastian ever not touched me intimately for this long. It was weird. And dare I say it: saddening. I sometimes like it when the demon touched me. With my infamous pout on my lips, I leaned up to press my lips to Sebastian's. He responded immediately by tilting his head and pressing back. However, those hands that I wanted on me stayed at his sides.

"Dammit, Sebastian! Why won't you touch me?! You've never done this before!" I finally snapped when I pulled my lips away from him. Couldn't he see that if I didn't want to be touched, I wouldn't be on top of him kissing him?

The ravenette cautiously ran his fingertips up my arm then, his eyes staring into mine. "I do not want you to freak out again, my lord." He spoke then closed his eyes. Then his other hand joined its twin and together they started to slide up my back.

Finally.

A pleased sigh passed my lips while he started to trail those hands up and down my back and my sides. Then, everything took a different turn. In a split second, I found myself sprawled out on my back with Sebastian hovering over me with a predatory gleam in his eyes.

"Here's your last chance, my lord, do you really want me to touch you?" He asked while he trailed those fingers delicately down my chest. I couldn't help but arch into him. That was my answered. Without another spoken word until the end, we continued on with what I wanted…

**A Few Hours Later**

After our little activity, Sebastian and I laid in bed curled up just enjoying everything. I was cuddled into his chest, with both of his arms around me. "I love you, Sebastian..." I whispered to him with a slight smile on my lips.

"I love you, too, Ciel." Sebastian whispered back to me then started to ghost his fingers over my back in an affectionate manner. I could just tell in his actions that he was relishing the fact I actually said those words to him first without any sort of explanation before it or after it. It was nice to just lay here. Sure, we've done this before, and I've liked it. But this just may be the first time that I've enjoyed it this much… Hell, I never even noticed that I had fallen back asleep again until I semi woke up from my lover kissing my forehead and tucking me back into the blankets after he had gotten out of bed to go do god knows what.

I slept for a few more hours but then awoke since I cannot sleep very long anymore without Sebastian with me in bed. After a moment of waking up properly, I slid out of bed, moved over to my dresser then pulled out one of my night shirts to wear. After trying to get the buttons right, I went out of the room and out into the living room so I could watch some TV. Since it didn't seem that Sebastian was anywhere, I might as well just entertain myself while he's gone.


	7. Für immer

"Stupid TV… Thing is lucky that I don't smash it with a bloody hammer..." I mumbled as I stood from my spot. I was _still _waiting for Sebastian to come back from doing what ever the Hell he's doing. It's strange really… He would've called me or texted me by now with something. Anything. A lot of the time, he'll just send me a message just to see if I'll reply if I'm here. Why is he so worried? There's a security… thingy... around this place now so it's not like someone is just going to come in here and sneak up on me... right?

Oh snap…

I think living all these years has installed a bit of paranoia in me...

Gulping, I grabbed my iPod from off the coffee table and placed one earbob into my ear before flicking it on and playing my music very low. Perhaps I should just walk around... That would be good for me. I need the exercise. And before I know it, I'll be back in my demon's arms.

Safe and sound

Dammit! I need my phone now… I need to talk to him. Hear his voice... Something! Seems I'm really attached to the man. I need him with me. I need to know where he is. What if someone takes me? He won't be able to find me! There are more people and more places to hide now-a-days. Besides, I'm not really worth anything. I'm just a child that some git would enjoy d- No no NO! I have to stop thinking this way. Sebastian... I think there's something wrong with me...

I think I'm addicted.

To you.

Pfffft... How cheesy did that sound? Pretty cheesy! I sound like a love sick school girl! By now I had drifted into some hall way... Actually, this was over where the old servants' rooms used to be. God, did I miss them. I think I've already gone over this though…

Out of no where, a hand clamped over my mouth, an arm snaked around my waist.

I panicked!

I was about to start struggling and trying to defend my self until I felt hot lips on my ear and a silky voice speak out to me.

"Shhh... Shh... It's already bocchan, it's me… Stop panicking..."

My body went limp. As did the grip. Still fear stricken, I pivoted in his arms so I could bury my face into his sturdy chest, my arms locking around him and gripping onto the tight white shirt he was wearing.

"Don't do that!" I screamed, his chest muffling the sounds. "I had no idea where you were, I was panicking and... And..." I was starting to choke up so I shut up. There was no need for me to start bawling like a damn baby. The grip around my fragile frame tightened. I think, no, I _hope _that bastard feels bad.

There were no words spoken for the longest time.

I thought I was going to pass out or something, but then strong arms swept me off my feet. And I pressed my face into a warm neck. After, I noticed that I was being carried in the direction of the kitchen… Or the living room… Somewhere over there.

"I apologize for frightening you like that, my love, but I thought you knew I was there..." He murmured down to me while setting me down on the counter in the kitchen.

"Are you mad? You're like a ninja, so there is no way that I can here you walking behind me! Especially since I had an earbud in _and _my thoughts were elsewhere! Like, worrying about you, if I was going to be kidnapped and killed while you were away and about the others..." I huffed while crossing one leg over the other and my arms over my chest.

Sebastian sighed and went to put the bags of groceries he had away. However, he kept some things out. That meant one of two things: One, I was going to help him make some sort of sweet, which I LOVE doing by the way. Or two, there was going to be a few rounds of love making that involved sweet stuff... I was thankful when he pulled a few bowls out from the cupboard as well as the electric mixer. That vile thing. It nearly ate me the list time I tried to make it work! And once again Sebastian, being the evil man that he is, laughed the entire time.

Well, the meanie face didn't laugh when he realized that _he_ was the one who was going to be cleaning up _my_ huge mess after that little fiasco. Insert evil smirk here.

"-chan? Bocchan?" I was pulled out of my thoughts when my lover's voice reached my ears. He was holding out a bowl toward me in one hand, three eggs in the other. "Are you feeling alright?" I just nodded and took the items being held my way.

My thoughts were really taking me over today...

So, for the next twenty minutes, we were in silence except for the few noises that came with the cooking we were doing. But, through all of this, I couldn't help but have the nagging feeling that something bad was going to happen. I just didn't know when. It was probably just my paranoia.

All of a sudden I felt arms around me and a face buried into my face. "Bocchan..." Came the whisper. It wasn't suggestive, it was more… sad than anything. "There is something wrong with you. Please… Tell me. Perhaps I've done something out of order that upset you?" He whispered out again. I felt the arms around me tighten. I just leaned into him. "It's nothing, Sebastian…" I managed to get out, realizing that I was feeling really dizzy. Apparently, he sensed this and pulled me off the counter in a hurry... That the last thing I knew before I passed out in his arms.


End file.
